Me Against the World
by Slytherin-Princess86
Summary: The ? on everyone's mind, "Is HG not muggleborn?" An everyday run in w DM cause HG to leave everyone in confussion including HP & RW. Rated M for Sex & Language! R&R Please! Note that I didn't say she was pureblood either! LOL!
1. Default Chapter

Me Against the World 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I have no idea where this story is going. Well, I kinda do, but not enough to write a summary that is actually good. I got the idea from a song called "Me Against the World" by Halo Friendlies. It is off of Freaky Friday! Anyway, if you have any ideas for this story let me know. What do you want to have happen?

Chapter One: I WISH NOT!

Hermione's POV:

"I AM NOT A MUDBLOOD!" I screamed as load as I could in Draco Malfoy's face. Everyone in the hallway turned around and looked at me. I had lost it. Harry and Ron had grabbed my shoulders to make sure I wouldn't beat the shit out of Malfoy. "You wish!" was Malfoy's only response. "ACTUALLY," I said, "I WISH NOT!" At this point everyone was looking at me as if I had gone mental. "Mione, are you feeling ok?" Harry asked me. "NO, I'M NOT! Sorry, I-I-I didn't mean to yell at you, Harry. I got to go!" With that I left. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to leave.

Draco's POV:

I stood there shocked after Granger had left. I don't know how long I was standing there, but I was snapped back to reality when I heard Potter and Weasel talking. "Harry, what was she talking about?" The two of them were as confused as I was that they hadn't even notice that I was still there. "Looks like your little friend has officially gone mad. She actually thinks that she isn't a mudblood. You better take her to Saint Mangos' to get that filthy head of her's checked out," I said this with a little laugh and put on my 'oh so adorable,' as Pansy likes to call it, famous smirk. (A/N: Pansy and the rest of the female population) Weasel was turning redder then that excuse for hair on his head. Potter just rolled his eyes and took Ron by the arm and dragged him off down the corridor. I loved getting under their skin, but what was up with Granger?

Harry's POV:

After Ron and I left the ferret, I had time to think. What was up with Hermione? Ron and I just stood in the common room. Neither of us were talking. We were both going over in our heads what had happened. Hermione just said she wasn't a Mudblood. Did she mean she wasn't a muggle-born as well? That's impossible, I've been to her house before. Her parents are defiantly muggles. After a few moments of silence Ron started to talk. "Harry, what are you thinking?" "Same thing you are I'm guessing. We've got to find Hermione." With that we went to look for her.

Ron's POV:

Did I miss something? I admit, I am an airhead about a lot of things, but this is…well I'm speechless. The first place we went to was Hermione's sanctuary, also known as, the library. I don't think I'll ever understand why she loves this place so much. To our surprise, Mione wasn't in there. I knew of one other place we could go to find her, but I swore to her, I wouldn't let anyone else know about it.

You see, back in our fifth year, Hermione and I had been dating. We spent the whole summer together before the school year had started. We kept it a secret from Harry because he had enough to worry about with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named being back. Well, when Harry showed up at headquarters and when school stated we had a very hard time keeping our relationship a secret. We had no time to spend together. One night, we had convinced Harry that we had prefect duties and left him alone in the common room. Hermione took me to 'her place' as she called it. It was an unused classroom. Well everyone knows that behind each classroom there are living quarters for the teacher. Since this room was unused, so was the living space. Hermione had turned it into a place she could go and think. She had known about it since first year and Dumbledore let her keep it. I remember that day as if it was yesterday.

Flashback 

"Mione, where are we?" I asked as we both took our cloaks off. "Oh Ronald, you don't need to worry about that, but if you must know, this is My Place." She explained everything to me. Before I knew it we were sitting on a small, white, leather, loveseat snogging. She was straddling me. She had never kissed me like that before. I pulled away. "What has gotten into you?" I asked a little excited but worried also. "What you don't like it?" she asked. "I love it, but you have never done that before. Is something wrong?" "Why would anything be wrong? Can't a girl kiss her boyfriend just because?" She leaned in and kissed me again.

She kissed me with such passion that I had never seen or felt before. I was getting very excited, if you know what I mean. If I didn't stop this wonderful, heavenly, event soon, I wouldn't be able to stop. I was about to pull away but she did something that I was not expecting. She had taken off my vest and tie. We were still in our school robes. I looked at her and my heart started to race. Before I could say anything she kissed me again. She started to unbutton my shirt. She would kiss me lightly and pull away between each button she had undone. I was enjoying this.

She sat up and looked at me after she had finished discarding my shirt and my beater. It was her turn to undress. I smiled. There was fire in both of our eyes. The only noise that I could hear was our heavy breathing and the sound of my heart beating a thousand miles per hour. I decided to just watch her. She took off her vest and tie. Then very slowly she started to unbutton her shirt. She was looking at me the entire time. Her beautiful brown hair was falling down her face. I was in Heaven. I wanted her so badly. I needed her.

Her skin colored bra was starting to become visible, as more and more buttons came undone. When her shirt was finally off she slowly grabbed my right hand and placed it on her left breast. I could feel how hard her nipples were through the thin material of her bra. I let out a little moan as I let go and turned my head the other direction. I was still a virgin so every little thing she did made it really hard for me to not burst before we could really get anywhere. She unhooked her bra from the front and replaced my hand while grabbing the other one and placed it on her other breast.

I was like a lost puppy. I didn't know what to do. My male instincts finally kicked in as I leaned forward and kissed her breast talking my time as I sucked on each of her nipples. She let out a moan as I made my way back up to her mouth. As we kissed her tongue found its way into mine. We explored each other's mouths as we kicked off our shoes and socks. I couldn't take it anymore. I picked her up, her legs found their way around my waist, and I carried her over to the king sized bed. On the way there she had managed to take off my belt and my pants had fallen to the floor. I had almost tripped but I stepped out of them.

When we had gotten to the bed I had taken off her skirt and started to kiss her all over her body. I started at her head and made my way down. I had gotten just above her panty line when I paused. I looked up at her to ask her if she was sure. She smiled at me and nodded her head as if she understood why I stopped. I slowly slipped off the material that covered her most private area. "Hermione?" I asked, "Are you…um…a virgin?" Part of me wanted her to say no. I wanted to be her first as she was mine. The other part of me wanted to her to say no. I knew that a girl's first time would hurt and I didn't want to be the one to hurt her. I wasn't exactly sure of what I was doing either. If she said, "No," then she could show me if she said, "Yes," I wasn't sure I could go through with it.

She took a hold of my boxers and pulled them down as she said, "yes." The cold air that filled the air had hit me as soon as my boxers were off. I couldn't last much longer. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I don't want to hurt you." She ignored my questioning and slowly kissed her way down to my hardened shaft. As much as I would love her to go down on me, if she did I would last. If she wanted to do this, she was going to have to do it soon.

I lifted her head up and looked at her. The fire in her eyes was starting to disappear. "Ron, why are you stopping me? Don't you want this? Don't you love me?" I was shocked. I did love her; I loved her with all of my heart. But did I love her love her? I knew right then and there I was not ready for this. My body was 100 lets go, but my heart and mind told me otherwise. I sat up and looked her in the eyes. She had tears in her eyes. I could tell she didn't want to do this. I reached out and hugged her. I kissed her forehead as she started to cry.

"Hermione, I need to go cool myself down. I'll be right back and then we can talk. Ok?" I asked her. There was a silent agreement between the two of us that this was not what we wanted to do. I grabbed my cloths and waked into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and stroked my still hard shaft, faster and faster, until I came. Which didn't take very long. Yes, it would have been great to have Hermione be the one to do that, but I was happy I hadn't let it go that far. I got out of the shower and dried off. I put my clothes back on and walked back into the room. Hermione had already put her clothes back on and she was there waiting for me.

Our relationship ended that night. We had grown apart. Hermione had believed that if we had taken the next step we would be closer. I had also discovered, that yea, I loved her, but like a sister. We decided to just be friends. We left that room and she made me swear not to tell a soul about what happened or about her place. We walked quietly back to the common room and kissed good night for the last time as I watched her walk up the stairs to the girls dorm room.

**BACK TO NOW:**

I'll still remember every detail of that night even though it was almost two years ago. Right now though, we need to find her. I told Harry to go look outside around the lake and I would look around the school. I figured I could go to her place without him. He agreed and I walked to that empty classroom. Sure enough, there she was. Sitting by the fireplace that held no fire. She was holding her knees crying. Something was up and I wasn't leaving until I found out what it was.


	2. Mother's Maiden Name

Me Against the World 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I have no idea where this story is going. Well, I kinda do, but not enough to write a summary that is actually good. I got the idea from a song called "Me Against the World" by Halo Friendlies. It is off of Freaky Friday! Anyway, if you have any ideas for this story let me know. What do you want to have happen?

Chapter Two: Mother's Maiden Name

Hermione's POV:

After I had left, I went to My Place. I loved it. The only person who knew about this was Ron. I wouldn't and couldn't ever tell Harry about this place, or anyone else. Yea sure, Ron and Harry were both my best friends, but Ron and me had something else. Our 'relationship' made us even closer friends after it had ended. I could tell Ron about my problems. He understood and would listen. I'm sure Harry would too if he didn't have the rest of the world to deal with, I am not mad at him for not being there for me, but he has had a lot to deal with, I don't want him to have to worry about me also.

When there is something wrong with Harry, he tells Ron or myself. If there is something wrong with Ron he tells me and I tell him. Ron doesn't talk to Harry either. Being a prefect has helped a lot on getting rid of Harry to talk to each other. That sounds bad, I didn't mean for it to sound as if Harry was a burden, because he is not. In reality, he is the one that hold the trio together. Without him Ron and I would not be as close. One reason being we would have nothing to talk about. Harry was the topic more than 75 of the time. Gosh, that sounds mean too. Ok, stopping now.

I had been in My Place for about five minutes when I started to cry. I was crying in front of the fireplace. I was cold, but I didn't dare start a fire. I felt as if I didn't deserve it. Five minutes after that I heard the classroom door open and then the bedroom door open. I knew who it was, and I was glad. I needed to tell someone, but not just anyone. I needed Ron.

He came over to me and placed his cloak on my shoulders. He then proceeded to light a fire. "Hermione?" he asked as he sat down next to me, "you ok?" I answered him by hiding my face into his chest. He was such a great friend. He didn't ask me to explain myself right away; he asked if I was ok. He knew better. He knew that if I had a secret that I didn't want to tell he wouldn't push it. He respects me and takes care of me. I feel comfortable around him knowing that nothing more then friends will ever happen and knowing that he won't do anything to hurt me. Most guys wouldn't ask if you were sure about having sex. He did, and it stopped me from making a big mistake. There I go again. Talking my mouth off.

After about three minutes or so of making his vest soaking wet, I sat up and dried my eyes. "I am now," I said. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I nodded my head and made him swear not to tell a soul about what I was about to say. Then I began.

"Ron, I am not a muggle-born witch. I have known my entire life that I wasn't. I am actually a half-blood. My mother is pureblood, but she is a squib. My father is a muggle. It looks as if I am a muggle-born because of the way we live. In fact most people in the wizarding world don't even know about my mother. She has had no contact with them since Voldemort first came to be almost 20 years ago. She had gone into hiding, which was very easy for her to do since she had no magic. She had married my father who was her High School Sweetheart. He knew about her past and helped her to escape from it all. Then she had me. The only relative my mother had that was still alive was her brother and his wife. They eventually died. So there was no connection to our world until I got my letter a few months before my 11th birthday." I paused here. I needed a breath.

Ron had asked the question that I didn't and did want to answer. I did because it would be a big relief, but I didn't because someone besides my mother, father, and myself would finally know the truth. He asked, "Why did your mother go into hiding?" I could answer this in just a few words. I knew what his reaction would be. I had to tell someone. So with just 6 words, I was able to explain. The six words were, "My mother's maiden name was Potter."

Ron's eyes widened in shock, as expected, and his jaw almost hit the floor. "So-sooo-ss-ssooo, let me get this straight. Harry is your..your..your cousin? Hermione, you need to tell him." "I can't Ron, I…" before I could explain he interrupted, "Mione, he has grown up his entire life thinking the only family he has is those damn muggles he lives with, and know we learn he has an aunt, uncle, and cousin that he doesn't know about. Mione, he could have been living with you all these years."

"Don't you think I know that Ronald? My mother's life and my own would have been in danger if he had lived with us instead of the Dursley's. It has been hard for me to not be able to tell Harry, but my mother wouldn't allow it." "What do you mean by wouldn't?" he asked. "My mother said that since Voldemort was gone that I could tell him but I can't seem to find the way. I love Harry. I don't want to hurt him." "Hermione, he will probably be mad, but he will get over it. He will eventually love it. Trust me. With that little show of your's earlier, he already knows something is up, as well as the rest of the school. It will be great seeing Malfoy's face once he finds out that not only are you not a muggle-born but you are related to Harry Potter." "You're right. I'll tell him, but you're coming with. Lets go."


End file.
